To Meow or Not to Meow
by Lord Wezel
Summary: Queen Elsa was only trying to find her sister when she stumbled across an unused room, an interesting box, and a statue that would give her an entirely new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not sure if this prompt has been written before, but it was too funny to pass up.

Disclaimer: _Frozen_ Copyright Disney (2013)

* * *

TO MEOW OR NOT TO MEOW

Queen Elsa gracefully walked down a hallway, one of many in her castle. She was attempting to find her sister, but alas her efforts were in vain. Sighing, she opened another door, hoping against hope that her sneaky sister might finally be ensnared in her own game. But no, she wasn't there either.

Her shoulders slumped as her stomach growled. Lunchtime was soon. _Anna! Where are you?_ Then, she saw it. A curious glowing in the corner of the room.

She drew closer to investigate the interesting, green light. She found it spilling from a partially opened box. So, she opened it.

Inside was a little figurine of a black cat, its eyes glowing green. Amazed at what magic the little statue might hold, she picked it up and looked into its eyes.

Then, she felt her head begin to spin.

And all went dark.

* * *

Slowly, her eyes opened, adjusting themselves to the light spewing into the room. She shook her head and gradually sat up off the ground. How she got there, she didn't remember. She was looking for Anna, then… nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, faintly growling when she absolutely couldn't remember anything after that. Huffing in annoyance, she went to work stretching her rested body. _Oh, I really needed that._ She purred in contentment.

Done with her stretching, she elegantly walked over to the window. But she didn't remember it being that high from the ground. _Oh, well._ She turned towards the door and intended to leave. But, the door was much bigger than she remembered also. She tilted her head in confusion, her nose scrunching in irritation. _Is this another one of Anna's pranks?_ She mentally shrugged and raised her paw to her lips. She began to groom her fur as she considered the room's strange dimensions.

That was when it hit her; right as her tongue was paused mid-stride across her furry, clawed paw. She took note of the snowy-white fur all over her forearm before promptly blacking out for the second time that day.

* * *

Queen Elsa strolled cautiously along the edges of the hallway. It had been an hour since she woke up… again. With some ingenuity and luck, she managed to get the door open. Inwardly, she cringed at the mess the maids would have to clean up when they discovered her many failed escape attempts.

Since then, however, she had been working on a plan. And so far all she had was to find Anna, then figure out how to turn back into a hu-normal. She darted around a corner, her fluffy, white fur almost glistening under the sunlight pouring through the windows. Her piercing, blue eyes searched through every opening. _Of all the days for Anna to go missing!_ She bristled her little whiskers in annoyance, batting her tail violently against a chair leg.

Another frustration afflicting her that day was the decidedly cat-like impulses she kept getting. On top of everything else this business was already upsetting, she couldn't go five minutes without- _Oh my gosh, is that…?_

A colorful blur landed on a nearby windowsill, followed by a sweet melody. Elsa licked her whiskers in excitement. _It is!_ She sank down to the ground, and crawled closer to her prey. The innocent bird continued its happy song without a care in the world. In position, she stretched out her limbs, blood flowing through her veins at the thrill. _Yum! Wait. No! What am I doing!?_ She slunk back away from the merry little bird. _What's wrong with me!? Why would I do that to something so innocent?_ She stole a glance at the singing morsel and her stomach growled in protest. She debated until the bird was bringing its song to a climactic ending. But by then she knew it was futile. What the cat wants, the cat gets. _I couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried…_ In one quick motion, she sprung forward with her claws outstretched. But she overshot her target.

The bird was momentarily startled by the torpedo of snowy fur and frightened mews before it shrugged and started up another song.

* * *

Trudging out of a pile of garbage- _conveniently placed garbage at that_ -she ruffled her fur in aggravation. _Foiled… by a bird of all things._ Then, an awful smell made her whiskers nearly droop. _Is… is that m-me!?_ In a frantic motion, she set about grooming every bit of fur she could _. Ick! Oh gosh. Who leaves this stuff laying around!?_ She saw mold right where she was previously sprawled out from her landing. _I'm gonna be sick._

After several minutes, and much more internal dialogue, she still looked like a wreck. But at least she was groomed; basically a graceful cat… that desperately needed a bath. She shivered in disgust.

She walked around the castle courtyard, taking in her surroundings. _Everything definitely looks different from this angle._ Then, she heard it.

A growl of murderous intentions.

Swiftly, she trotted to the nearest tree and scrambled upward. Looking down she saw at least three dogs, their eyes filled with hungry rage. Then, the barking started and her earth-shattering fear was replaced with unending misery. _I'm gonna get a headache at this rate._ She turned toward the perpetrators. _Shut up!_

From a distance, a random bystander amusedly watched on as a lone white cat angrily sat hissing and clawing the air on the topmost branch of a tree, while three dogs did everything they could to, in vain, fulfill their homicidal bloodlust.

 _I swear if you don't stop, I'll… I'll-That's right!_ Smirking, she began hopping from limb to limb, making her way to the ground. The closer she got the more careless she acted, feigning slips and startled mews. She inwardly applauded herself when two dogs, caught up in the excitement of the hunt, jumped up and knocked each other sideways. Then, she reached the last branch, and tantalizingly shifted across it to the very end, the wood bowing just a little under her weight.

But her smirk faltered, and her paws slipped. She saw the dogs pause in shock before they swarmed in a mindless frenzy. _Gotcha!_ She swished her tail toward them, her smirk bared victoriously.

After a few minutes of taunting her opponents, she made her way back toward the castle. Behind her, three dogs, their paws frozen solid to the ground, howled in defeated and shame, being foiled… by a cat.

* * *

Eventually, she made it back inside and started straight toward her room. Before she found her sister, she most definitely needed to bathe. But as she considered the problem of drawing water and actually performing the act of bathing, her body froze up in shock as a loud squeal sounded through the hall.

Cautiously, she turned around, her body sinking to the ground. At the end of the hall, a woman took off running in her direction, a bright red bun bobbing up and down with each step. Before Elsa could even think of an escape route, she found herself trapped in the iron-grasp of her sister. _Anna, no, please… wait! I need a-_

"Kitty! Oh, you look so adorable!" The cat in her arms squirmed continually, while she tried to soothe it, caressing its fur with her free hand. "It's ok." The cat stilled.

Elsa purred, happy mews escaping her without thought. Then, she felt her sister stiffen.

"Ick! What is in your fur!?" She held the white cat at arm length.

The fluffy ball of fur looked at her with a blank face and mewed. _I tried to tell you, Anna._

"Ugh, someone definitely needs a bath." The cat reached out a paw and gently bopped her nose. "It'll be alright. Just a little water. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Mew?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter follows shortly after the first. And may I just say... hilarious! Haha!

Disclaimer: _Frozen_ Copyright Disney (2013)

* * *

A loud splash was heard, followed by a piercing wail and an equally agitated groan. The sounds bounced off the stone walls of the bathing chamber, the dim lighting of lanterns playfully dancing across the room. Two figures could be seen; a woman sitting on a stool by a bath, and a cat fighting for its life to stay out of the tub.

The young woman was convinced she was only helping the cute ball of fluff.

The cat was convinced the human was trying to murder her.

"Oh, come on! It's just a little water. What's so bad about it?" Anna tried to dip the kitty's paws into the water, but failed once again.

The cat, its fur raised and claws bared, glared at the human in furious indignation. _I don't see you trying to drown yourself in the bathtub, Anna!_ Elsa huffed, turning her entire head away from her sister. But then she shook her head, wondering why it was she hated the water so much. _I never despised baths before._ Mocking her earlier behavior, she turned back toward her sister and the… bathtub. Her furry skin crawled. She eyed the water with horror as she gingerly skirted along the tub's brim.

Anna just sat there staring at the adorable, infuriating cat in curiosity, her head off kilter. Then, she saw the little kitty abruptly stop, crouch, and spring toward her. Anna's eyes turned huge as she watched the cat's face turn from grim determination to smugly pleased to outright horror. She heard the poor cat scream with every last ounce of breath it had in its little lungs before a loud plunk and splash engulfed the room. She sat frozen to her place by the tub as the cat sunk toward the bottom of the shallow basin.

Elsa's furry head eventually broke the surface, her limbs fighting the watery suction with all the muster they had. _ANNA!_ Her body fell back into the water. _HELP!_ Her little head popped back up for air, only to be dragged back under by the waves caused by her own frantic spasms. _Please, I can't die now!_ She reached the surface again only to have her legs tangle with her tail, causing her to roll back underwater in a near-perfect spin. _Anna, save me!_

Anna chuckled as she leaned over and grabbed the cat. She could feel its tiny heartbeat racing and heard its cute mouth sputter and release constant, nonsensical mews. But she couldn't hold in a bark of laughter upon seeing the proud cat soaking wet, its fur clenched to its body and drooped toward the floor. The once proud, fluffy ball of fur then only looked like a gangly stick of indignation and anger. She laughed again when the cat sent her a death glare. "Aww, kitty! Stop it! You're going to kill me."

In her laughter, Anna accidentally dipped the cat's tail back into the water. Elsa shrieked again. "Oh, I'm so sorry, kitty! Come on, you must be freezing cold. Good thing my love can thaw frozen hearts." Anna winked at the furious feline.

Elsa bared her claws. _Thaw this, Anna!_ But then she was wrapped up in a huge towel, her meow of frustration muffled by the gentle rubbing of fabric on her sopping fur.

Once Anna was done drying off the struggling cat, she propped the feline up on a nearby table and giggled in amusement. Elsa glared miserably at her sister before turning to look at herself in the mirror. A huge, circular puff of fuzz with two strikingly blue eyes stared back at her. She was sure a blush would have been creeping down her neck if she were in her human form. "Meow!"

"Oh, fine. Come here." She waved the cat over, collecting a brush from the table. She placed the cat on her lap and began brushing out its fur. It wasn't long before Anna noticed the cat subtly twisting its back with each stroke of the brush. She smiled at the soft purring emitting from her feline companion. "You know. Your fur reminds me of someone." The cat ignored her, content to relish in the exquisite pleasure.

Soon, Anna stopped her ministrations and admired the cat's clean and brushed fur. Elsa was ecstatic, delighted she no longer had to wrinkle her nose every time she sniffed her fur. Then, Anna clumsily deposited the cat back on the table and leaned over to reach into a bag on the ground. Elsa strolled gracefully to the edge of the table, skirting the very rim in classic feline fashion, and leaned her head down to stare at her sister curiously.

"Aha! Found it!" Anna jerked back up, frightening the cat, and holding out her treasure.

Elsa stared at the bejeweled bracelet in her sister's hand, scrunching her eyebrows. _Isn't that the same one I lost last month-_

Anna abruptly plopped the jewelry on top of the cat's head, and cooed in adoration. "Ohhh! You look so much like my sister!"

 _Anna! I do not look anything at all like some poofy cat!_

Then, her sister began giggling, while she eyed the cute little fluff-ball before her eyes. "Shh, don't tell my sister this." She giggled again. "That's my sister's bracelet you're modeling for me."

 _ANNA!_

"Ohh! You remind me so much of her! I'm gonna name you 'Elsa.' Queen Elsa the Cat."

Elsa was very unamused by the irony of the situation.

"And don't worry about the crown, Your Majesty. What my sister don't know, won't hurt either of us." She leaned in toward the cat and winked. "It'll be our little secret… Elsa." She giggled again.

Elsa gave her a blank look. _Seriously?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

I... I couldn't resist the ending of this chapter... But you know what they say, "Laughing all the way, my friend. Laughing all the way."

I have one more idea for this story, though, before I'll consider it finished.

Disclaimer: _Frozen_ Copyright Disney (2013)

* * *

Elsa's stomach rumbled noisily as she was curled in the arms of her sister, bobbing steadily from her sister's easy walk. Anna's ears twitched at the noise, a grin overtaking her thoughtful expression. "Ohhh… it sounds like someone's hungry." She poked her pet in the side with her finger, giggling at the indignant meow she received. "Don't be like that to me, missy. You wanna eat, don't you?"

Elsa growled lowly, but sank back into her sister's embrace, surrendering the pointless fight in favor of not dying from starvation. Her whiskers bristled in annoyance when he sister giggled in victory.

Anna poked her cat again. "Your fur is so poofy! It's so adorable!" She squeezed the cat a little tighter.

Elsa coughed. _Anna! Can't… breathe!_

Then, Anna stopped and opened a door. She looked down at the cat, noticing it trying to regain its breath, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. But we're here! Now, let's get you something to eat." She sat the huffing cat on a counter and went about scrounging up a meal. "Ah-ha!"

Elsa stiffened at the loud noise, curling down into a ball of safety on the wooden top. Slowly, she inched to the edge, barely peeking her head over the side to see what made her sister so-

Suddenly, Anna jumped back up, holding a plate of fish in her hands.

Elsa jerked back, her heart beating rapidly.

Anna grinned in satisfaction, placing the prize on the counter and gently nudging her pet toward the fish. "Go on, Elsa."

Elsa stared at the… _raw_ fish… then, turned back to her sister. Raising her nose in the air, she turned away from the plate.

"Oh, come on! What's wrong with it? Is it because it's not cooked?"

Elsa turned away from both the plate and her sister.

 _Seriously?_ Anna grumbled quietly. "Ugh, is it because we didn't ask anyone-" She stopped when the cat looked at her pointedly. "Fine… because _I_ didn't ask anyone. Is that better, your majesty?" Elsa turned her head away again. "You know, you're being just as difficult as my sister. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were her in cat form." Elsa stiffened at the reminder of what she had planned on doing that whole time. "Ha! That'd be funny. Of course, she'd be this adorable, fluffy ball of snowy white fur. But, seriously… _eat the fish_." She glared at the cat's back.

Elsa wagged her tail at her sister before getting up and jumping off the counter. She didn't get far before Anna grabbed her and forced her onto the plate.

"Just one bite! Come on! I did not go through all the trouble of _borrowing_ this fish just so you could turn it down like some snobbish princess." She felt the cat jerk in her arms. "Yeah, I did go _there_ … now, eat the stupid fish, Elsa!" Holding the writhing cat in one arm, she picked up a piece of slimy fish and shoved it in the cat's loudly protesting mouth. She clamped her hand on the cat's jaw when it tried to spit it back out, waiting until she saw her eyes darken, her pupils dilate, and her body work to get closer to the plate. She let the cat go with a very satisfied smirk.

Elsa shoved her face in the dinner in a mindless frenzy, only one thought running through her mind, just as repetitive as the only word her cat form could utter. _Oh! Sweet mother of catnip, this is heaven!_

Anna scratched her cat behind the ear, watching bemusedly as its head twisted, obviously caught between wanting to indulge in the massage and eating more fish. Although very amused, she wanted to make sure the cat had enough to eat, so she waited patiently.

Soon, Elsa finished and set about cleaning her face and whiskers. She jerked in surprise when her sister scooped her up and trudged off toward her room, kicking any door open which stood in their way. _Oh, I am so going to have a talk with her when I'm human again._

Anna crashed into her bedroom, twirling toward her bed and falling backward onto the sheets. She laughed at the frightened mews bouncing around her room. She pulled the cat up to her face and snuggled with it. "Oh, you're so cute! Too bad I can't find Elsa… I mean, the other Elsa, my sister, Elsa…" She sighed. "She'd love you too, little Elsa. I mean, who wouldn't? You're so fluffy!"

Meanwhile, Elsa was busy figuring out a way to communicate with her sister. _Ok, how does a cat talk with a human? Hmm… it's not like I can just write her a message with my tail; grab a pen with my claws; make her a snowfl_ \- She paused. _Gosh, why didn't I think of that earlier? This feline body is affecting me too much._

Elsa squirmed out of her sister's grip and strutted over to her sister's uncovered feet. Her sister was watching her in curiosity and amusement. Elsa smirked inwardly and playfully tickled Anna's foot with her tail. While her sister yelped and jerked her limbs around in shock, falling off the bed in the process, Elsa rolled around on the bed, laughing her tiny little heart out. She froze when her sister got up, her hair a mess, her clothes in disarray, her fists clenched, and her face fuming. "That's not funny, Elsa!" Elsa only laughed harder. "That's it." Rolling up her sleeves, she launched at her cat, tickling her without mercy.

 _A-a-anna! St-stop i-it!_ She tried to get away but her sister was relentless in her vengeance. _P-p-please!_ In desperation, she batted at her sister's nose, frosting it slightly. Anna jerked away in confusion, touching her cold nose and looking back at the cat. Elsa was recovering from the onslaught, but Anna's mind was working, piecing things together. She saw the faint glint of light on her sister's bracelet, which had miraculously remained on the cat's head that whole time.

Elsa rolled back upright, easing herself into a restful stance, her tail curling and uncurling around her body, unable to make up its mind. Anna sat there staring into the cat's blue eyes, noticing how remarkably familiar they looked. They took in the sight of each other. Elsa saw realization click in her sister's eyes. Anna had a huge smile growing on her face. Elsa backed up slowly. Whatever was going on in her sister's mind… that look was definitely not good. She tried to dart away from her sister's lunging arms, but she wasn't quick enough, finding herself in a strong embrace and unable to break free.

"So, Elsa…" Elsa bristled at a stray giggle from her sister. "What's it like…" She mewed in frustration, while her body rocked from more giggling.

"Being a cute…"

 _Anna-_

"…adorable…"

 _You better not-_

"…fluffy…"

 _Anna, don't you dare!_

"…fuzzy ball of snowy cotton?"

 _Anna!_ "MEOW!"

Anna's laughs rocked Elsa uncontrollably, and only increased at Elsa's squawking.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry, my Queen. Did I ruffle your royal fur? Ha!" Another round of chuckles burst forth.

 _Anna, it isn't funny!_ But soon the giggles died away and Elsa was about to attempt another bid for freedom when she heard her sister's telltale sign of slumber: faint snoring. _Seriously? Anna, this isn't funny. Wake up!_ She licked her sister's hand to no avail. She nudged her arms with her head fruitlessly. The tried sneaking out of her sister's hug but Anna only tightened her grip.

Then, she yawned, the gently rise and fall of her sister's body lulling her to sleep. _Well, I guess a little catnap never hurt anybody._

And the evening slowly turned to night as the two sisters slept; one lightly snoring; the other purring in content, feline bliss.

* * *

In the early morning hours, Anna found herself waking up. She immediately noticed the weight on her, making it harder to breathe. Begrudgingly, she blinked her eyes open. Then, they turned to the size of dinner plates. "E-elsa." She poked her sister in the side.

Elsa jerked. "Qui' An… na." She rolled a little, but yelped when she suddenly fell into the sheets next to her sister. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at her sister's wide eyes.

"Um… hey, Elsa." She chuckled awkwardly.

"Anna, what's-" She paused, her own eyes turning to dinner plates. "D-did I just…"

Anna sat up. "Yeah… y-you're… um, a person again, I guess?"

"You guess? Anna… what's that mean?" But she stopped when she felt an itch on her head. Reaching up to rub it away, she paused. Her jaw fell open.

"Um… so…" Anna coughed. "Wow, this is weird…"

"A-anna… why do I still have cat ears?"

"It's ok, Elsa… we'll figure this-"

They froze up when Elsa's tail curled back around in plain view of their eyes. Anna couldn't tell if her sister was even breathing anymore.

Anna coughed loudly, effectively drawing her sister's attention back to herself. "Like I said, we'll figure this out together."

"B-b-but… A-anna… I have a tail! Cat ears _and_ a tail! What else do I have? Claws!?" She raised up her hands in disbelief, wiggling the sharpened digits in horror. "Seriously!?"

Anna whistled in fascination. "You've gotta admit. That's pretty cool!"

"No it's not!" She sat up and turned away from her sister. "And it's not funny, Anna!"

Anna closed her mouth mid-chuckle. "Fine. So, what now?"

" _You_ , dear sister, are going to take my bracelet and put it back where you found it."

Anna's eyes widened a bit. "Um, about that-"

Elsa cut her off. "And _I_ am going to figure out some way to hide these…" She jerked on her ears and tail. "Then, _we_ are going to figure out how to fix this. And then…"

Anna paused, eyeing her sister curiously. "And then what, Elsa? What's the rest of your plan?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about just yet, my loving, kind, and supportive sister."

Anna stared at her smirking sister in suspicion.

Elsa's smirk widened a tiny bit more as her mind conjured an image of a small, dark statue with glowing, green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

 _The end has come..._

Disclaimer: _Frozen_ Copyright Disney (2013)

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the barest hints of sunlight peeking over the hills and through her window curtains. She sat up and grinned, touching her hair and feeling for a tail. She felt a burst of glee when the strange parts on her body were notably missing. She raised her hands up to her face, grinning even wider at the sight of her normal fingernails. She gave a faint sigh of relief. _Hmm, so Anna's guess was right._

Her expression turned thoughtful but for a moment. _Oh!_ Then, her innocent, youthful grin turned mischievous and dark, one side curling up into a smirk. She got up out of bed. _Time to check on Anna_. She chuckled to herself as she readied to face her vibrant sister.

* * *

"Anna."

 _Not now, Elsa, I'm trying to catch the monkey._

"Time to wake up, Anna…"

 _What are you talking about? I am awake. Just let me-_

"Breakfast will be ready soon; don't you want to get up and eat?"

Now that was a very important question, Anna decided. _Ok, monkey first, breakfast second. Deal?_

"Come on, Anna. Time to get up."

 _Quit it! You're screeching is scaring away my friend._

"Please, get up. I thought we could spend the morning together."

 _Fine, I… wake, uh…_

Anna's eyes blinked open before hiding away from the blinding sunlight cruelly holding her room hostage. She tried to burrow into the catacombs deep within her blankets, but her sister was being especially _big-sister-ish_ today… for whatever reason.

 _Just a few more minutes, El-sa!_ She took on a particularly annoying, whiny tone. Since her sister wanted to play the sibling game today… Anna decided she'd play to win. _Make the sun stop. Pleeeease! It's being mean….._ She tried to form a pout but in her groggy state it just looked too funny to have any real effect.

"Oh, stop it. You'll live." Elsa began jerking the blankets away, teasingly.

Anna took the bait, instantly seizing up and practically snarling.

Elsa cooed to her. "Aww, don't you look precious, scrunching your little whiskers like that." She poked her sister in her fuzzy stomach.

Anna's eyes snapped open like a flash of lightning. _WHAT!?_ She stared down at her stomach, white hairs covering it. She looked up at her sister, her eyes wide open in shock.

Elsa's hand hid a giggle. "Why, good morning, Princess Anna… the Cat." And she winked.

Anna fainted.

* * *

Anna's eyes opened, to gaze around the room. Her sister's study. She growled. A horrible place of boredom. She must be trapped there. No doubt about it. No point in even trying to turn the knob- _oh, right… I'm a cat now, apparently…_

She turned her head to look about the room. Everything, as expected, was neatly arranged and organized. Oh, and Elsa was there, too, sitting at her desk and making irritating scratches with her pen. Anna narrowed her eyes and considered her options. She could be a nice, sweet little sister. But Elsa turned her into a _cat_. She could be kind and try to help her sister out today. But _Elsa_ turned her into a cat! She could just sleep on Elsa's desk for hours, enjoying the calm, relaxing company of her sister's presence. But seriously! Elsa turned her into a cat! What sister does that!?

That was when it started… Anna's eyes dilated and the voices in her head began whispering things. She tried to resist like her sister must have… but their tempting offers were too much for poor Anna. Their power ensnared her mind, her heart, and she willingly embraced them. She smirked deviously as she watched her sister stand up and walk to a bookshelf. One thought playing over in her little cat mind.

 _I am the Supreme One!_

Elsa stood at the bookshelf, searching for a particular ledger and humming a tune. She turned when she heard soft footsteps at her feet. Her sister was standing by her foot, affectionately purring. _How sweet!_ She smiled greatly before turning to go back to her desk, ledger in hand. She took one step before she stumbled over her sister's twisting tail. "Anna, be careful, please. I almost fell." She straightened out and settled down at her desk.

"Merow." _You did not bow before my greatness, non-immortal._ "Meow." _Why did you not fall down and worship my divine majesty, peasant?_ "Mew." _Are you broken?_ She hopped up onto the desk, settling in an empty corner.

"You should know, sweet sister, that I have no clue what you're saying." She quietly chuckled before returning her attention to her work.

"Mew." _It must be broken if it refuses to bask in my glory. There is only one way to ensure I will receive adequate worship…_

Elsa was scanning a paper when she felt her sister run her face against her arm. She smiled down at her before promptly looking at the paper again. The Supreme One, however, was not amused.

 _You leave me no choice, then, filthy swine._ Anna jumped on the paper, swatting at Elsa's hands playfully. When they fled, her sister letting out an indignant squawk, Anna curled up into a ball atop the offensive, disgusting paper and pretended to fall asleep.

"Anna!"

The Supreme One glared at her. _That is not my name, peasant. You are most definitely broken._

"Get off the paper. You know I have to read that!"

 _Oh, this thing?_ The Supreme wiggled before closing her eyes again. _This paper is not worthy of attention…_

Elsa kept trying, but her sister was simply ignoring her. She even tried to gently nudge her off the paper, but Anna merely rolled back onto it. She huffed… it seemed she'd have to just wait for now. She didn't want to be mean to her sister. After all, it wasn't Anna's fault she's now a cat. Elsa sighed, then inched her hand toward the feline's pointy ears.

The Supreme One jerked from her fake slumber at the most glorious sensation in the universe. She mewed and purred pitifully at the amazing feelings coursing through her being. She moved her head and twisted her body, demanding her slave to bestow attention to her back as well.

Elsa giggled at the loud purr emitting rhythmically from the little orange cat on her desk. She stilled her hand, and watched curiously as her sister slowly opened her eyes and gave her the cutest death glare she'd ever seen. Then, she fiddled with the cat's ears again and the purring started. It was very fun!

But Elsa really needed to work, so she sneakily slid another paper off to the side and began reading it. But no sooner did she start, than her sister promptly nestled right on top of it! "Anna, please, move." But she only received a purr in reply. She raised her hand again, and gave her sister a pointed look. "If you don't stop laying on my papers, I'll stop rubbing your back."

The Supreme One merely gave a bored look to her slave's pitiful excuse at a threat. _Oh, please… as if you can scare the Divine Ruler of All Life._ She drew out the claws on one paw and gently poised them onto the unworthy paper below her. "Mew?" Her face turned innocent, daring her slave to challenge her authority again.

Elsa bit her lip, pondering her options… but in the end she surrendered. The kingdom probably wouldn't fall apart if its queen went one day without signing a paper… hopefully… oh gosh, it probably would! But what could she do? She put herself in this mess… and now she'd just have to wait it out.

Anna, however, was purring sweetly again, basking in the glorious worship bestowed upon her, her bright orange ears perked up, and her whiskered face crinkling in blissful glee.

* * *

Anna's eyes slowly opened. To her right, she saw Elsa sitting on the edge of her bed. "E-Elsa? What happened? Why am I so tired?"

Elsa looked thoughtful. "Hmm… what do you remember of the past few days?"

Anna closed her eyes and thought. "Nothing." Her eyes opened again. "But I remember having a dream where I… I was a cat… and I thought I was some god or something… and I pranked nearly everyone in the castle. That was a funny dream." She giggled.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Um, Anna. That wasn't a dream."

Eyes wide, Anna stopped giggling.

"You, uh, did turn into a cat."

"Woah, seriously!?"

"Uh huh."

"Was I a cute cat?"

Elsa smirked. "Yeah, but you were also quite frustrating."

"Well, that doesn't sound much different from human me." Anna closed her eyes.

"No, you weren't." Elsa leaned over and playfully ruffled her sister's severely messy hair. She giggled at the faint sound her sister made… remarkably similar to a purr. "You are basically a cat, aren't you?" She removed her hand from her sister's hair.

Anna opened a single eye to glare at her sister. "Who said you could stop worshiping the Supreme One?"

Elsa couldn't help the burst of laugh that escaped out of her.

"Seriously, Elsa… this glorious hair isn't going to worship itself…" She giggled. "…silly unworthy…"

Eh, in another day, her sister should be completely normal… normal for Anna, anyway.


End file.
